


Lost and Found

by ani_bester



Category: Batfamily - Fandom, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-10
Updated: 2011-09-10
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a commentfic answer to the prompt "Wee!Dick lost in the manor"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost and Found

Dick pressed himself against the wall as he inched his way past the imposing suits of armor that lined the hallway. He winced each time he passed by a looming suit. Part of his mind chided him from being a silly baby. That part kept reminding him that they were just empty suits. However, the rest of his mind insisted on reminding him of every scary story Dick had even been told and pointing out that those suits were the perfect hiding spot for evil forces that liked to devour little boys.

"You're eight now, Dick," he whispered to himself. "You can do this; the dining room is just past those doors. It has to be."

Dick took a few more steps, sliding his small body past a suit with a ghoulish, horned, mask. On his third step, one of the armors creaked and the groan of metal filled the whole hall like the shriek of a monster. With a cry, Dick tore down the hall until he reached the large doors. Only then did he risk a peek behind him.

"Idiot," he said to himself as he stared back at the hall devoid of any real threat. Still shaking, he pushed with all the might his small body contained until the large wood doors opened to reveal-

Another hall, filled with even scarier armor. As if that weren't enough, between the armors hung masks with grotesque features and lips pulled into snarling grins. Dick took a step back. But then, he clenched his small fists and took a trembling step forward. As he entered the room, the light seemed to shift and Dick could swear that the shadows reached out for him.

Closing his eyes, Dick ran, arms outstretched, until he hit the next door and bounced off it. He broke his fall with a neat little tuck and roll. As he got to his feet, he kept a cautious watch on the monstrosities that decorated the walls. Seeing nothing to alarm him, he went to the door and pressed against it.

"Please be the dining room, please be the dining room, please," he chanted as he pushed the new set of doors open.

When he revealed yet another room of ancient artifacts, Dick's lower lip began to tremble. He considered going back to his room, but the thought of starting all over again added a sniffle to his tremble.

"I hate this place!" Dick yelled.

The only answer was his own voice as it echoed off the walls. Dick balled his fists and looked for a place to just sit and stay. He was tired of walking and really he wasn't that hungry anyway. Mr. Wayne could eat without him.

He looked up and noticed that this hall head nooks carved near the ceiling in order to hold gargoyles and other creepy figures. With practiced skill, he used the display cases and some well timed leaps to make it up to the nearest nook until he was face to face with some eastern culture statue. Dick glared at the statue, then shoved it over the edge. He watched as the ugly little thing smashed itself into thousands of pieces on the ground. That made him smile a little. Then he laid down in its spot and began to try hard not to cry.

__________________________________________

 

"Looks like you were right, Alfred."

Dicks started awake at the sound of Mr. Wayne's voice.

"We needed to stop looking in places a normal child would hide and start looking in places a little acrobat could get to."

"As true as that is, Master Bruce, I do wish you'd listen to my other piece of advice. If we have to resort to a bloodhound to find a child-"

"Then the place is too big, I know, but what can I do? It's home."

Dick crawled to the edge and peered out to see Alfred and Mr. Wayne staring up at him.

"Mr. Wayne?"

"For the thousandth time, you really can call my Bruce." Bruce responded, "Now, if you come down, Alfred packed dinner into a basket so we could eat it wherever we found you."

"I assumed you might be half starved by the time we did find you." Alfred chimed in. "It seemed cruel to force you to make the arduous trek back to the dining room."

Dick debated staying where he was, but he could already smell the food. The delicious scent of Alfred's cooking made his stomach ache, and Dick couldn't pretend not to be hungry any more.

Also, Bruce had brought Ace, and Ace always cheered Dick up.

Slowly, he made his way down. When he reached the floor he crept over to Bruce and looked guiltily at the broken statue Bruce stood next to as he held out his hands for Ace to lick happily.

"I broke your statue."

Bruce smiled, handing him a sandwich. "If it bothers you, I can take it out of your inheritance."

Dick gave Bruce an odd look, then took the sandwich and stuffed it into his mouth, daring Mr. Wayne or Alfred to comment.

Neither did, instead, Alfred motioned for Dick and Bruce to sit. Once they'd done so, he handed them both plates.

"Maybe, that as Alfred's way of commenting," Dick thought.

"Now Master Richard, lets get you fed, and while you eat I can tell you of Master Bruce's mishaps in such and large and foreboding manor."

Bruce made a groaning sound, and at that, Dick chanced a very small smile.


End file.
